


The Unfortunate Late Night Trip

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ;)c, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Grinding, M/M, Riding, Yuuri Katsuki isn't the only one with stamina, back at it again with the smutty fanfics, but it's not like hella fast riding like in all the other porn, damn Siren, exit my fanfic, okay if there are children here, ready yourselves children, seriously, someone stop my sinning hands, they've never met and i just ship it too much, this is gonna be hecka intimaaaaaate, this is not going to be sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Prompt I found on the sin bin- ahem, I mean Tumblr!Fcutemo: why is lube always right there in fanfics I want a fic where there’s no lube and the characters are just like fuck we needa go to walgreens put ur dick away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is Monday and I already hate my life *peace sign*

It was hard to catch your breath when someone’s tongue was currently rubbing along your own.

Phichit whined as he realized that, his shoulders pressed harshly into the back of the hotel room’s door. Warm hands ran up the back of his shirt as that lovely mouth pulled away to gasp for air before they connected once more, teeth nipping over his upper lip. He couldn’t help the way his hips rolled forward, his voice a moan caught in his throat.

“Seung-gil,” he whispered, his breath puffing over his face as he stared up into dark, heated eyes. The Korean man smirked, licking his lips as he stared back. Phichit felt his hands drift lower on his body, cupping his ass to pull him closer. He groaned, his own hands sliding up the front of Seung-gil’s shirt, clenching the material of his neckline in his fists. “Why are we dressed?”

Seung-gil laughed at that, his mouth brushing over Phichit’s. “Why are you talking?”

“Because you’re not naked,” Phichit countered, wiggling his body against Seung-gil’s. “Please get naked.”

They pulled apart slowly, hands lingering as they stripped themselves of their clothes. Phichit’s hands shook as pale skin came into focus, his mouth dropping open as he watched his friend- his boyfriend? Oh, my god- unclasp his jeans before shoving his hands into his waistband to push them down.

“Weren’t you just yelling at me for not being naked?” Seung-gil asked in an amused tone, eyes sparkling when Phichit finally dragged his gaze away from the rest of him. Phichit stuck his tongue out in retaliation, his fingers working at the zipper of his jeans. Seung-gil practically purred when he finally stepped out of his pants, his brown skin prickling as dark eyes roved over his body. “That’s much better, Phichit.”

A shudder spilled its way down Phichit’s spine and he closed the gap in between them, winding his arms around the Korean’s neck. Warm hands ran up his spine before rubbing their way down to rest right above the curve of his ass. “Kiss me.”

Slick mouths met, making Phichit feel light as Seung-gil’s tongue curled its way back into his mouth. Moaning softly, he pressed his way closer, nudging the other man towards the bed in the middle of the hotel room. A few stumbles, and they were both laid across the soft mattress, hands roving over skin.

Seung-gil hummed into Phichit’s mouth as the Thai man hooked his leg over his hip, grinding his hips into him. Seung-gil pulled him closer, pressing at his hips to speed him up. Phichit broke away from the kiss, gasping when Seung-gil’s mouth made its way down the length of his neck to suck as his collarbone.

“Where’s your lube?” He murmured in a rough voice, his hand carding its way through dark black hair. The Korean man froze, before slowly pulling away to stare down at him, a light flush over pale cheeks.

“I- I didn’t get any.”

“What?” Phichit complained, brushing his hand over Seung-gil’s neck. “You brought me up here without buying lube?”

“Shut up,” Seung-gil snapped, his face morphing into one of frustrated sheepish-ness. “I wasn’t exactly planning to confess to you tonight.”

Phichit hummed, burrowing his face into Seung-gil’s shoulder as they laid there together. “So, what do you want to do?”

“We’re going to the store,” he said in a demanding tone, sitting up a little. “Put your dick away.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re about to walk into a store,” Seung-gil frowned as he watched Phichit laugh in the passenger seat of his rented car. “Are you going to be able to hold it together, you hyena?”

Phichit coughed, trying to stop the laughter that threatened to burst through his chest. He shook his head, clapping a hand over his mouth. “ _You’re_ the one who told me to put my dick away.”

A dark blush bloomed over Seung-gil’s face, before he turned to open the door. “Shut up and get out of the car.”

Phichit giggled as he unbuckled his seatbelt, kicking the car door open with his foot. “I just don’t know why I have to do the walk of shame too.”

Seung-gil leaned against the hood of the car as Phichit closed the door behind him, straightening his- actually, it was Seung-gil’s- hoodie. “I don’t want to get something you won’t like.”

Phichit cooed as he wound an arm through Seung-gil’s, leaning up to kiss the edge of his jaw. “Aw, you’re such a considerate boyfriend.”

“Is that what I am?” Seung-gil asked, his cheeks staying pink as they walked in. The bell for the automatic doors chimed and a friendly cashier shouted a hello at them before they made their way down the aisles. Phichit leaned against him, nodding his head.

“That’s what I’d like you to be,” he said in a soft voice. “I mean, you confessed, and then I confessed and now we’re buying lube together. I’m pretty sure we can be boyfriends, Seung-gil.”

“I will choke you with the lube if you keep talking,” Seung-gil muttered darkly as an older woman turned her head in their direction. Phichit nipped at his shoulder, grinning widely.

“Kinky.”

They found the lube in the same aisle as the aspirin and women’s menstruation pads and tampons. Phichit leaned his hips against Seung-gil’s side as they perused.

“What about this one?” Seung-gil asked, holding up a dark box with the letters KY boldly scrawled over it in white font. His face was a dark red as Phichit met his eyes.

“Sure,” Phichit grinned, leaning up to kiss Seung-gil’s cheek. The Korean man cleared his throat roughly, his hand clenching around the box. “Do you have condoms at your room, or do we need those too?”

He hesitated for a moment before grabbing a box of Trojans from their display shelf next to the lubricants. “Okay, we’re done. Let’s go.”

Phichit giggled as they made their way up to the cashier, his hip bumping into Seung-gil’s. “Are you gonna survive this?”

Seung-gil shrugged, making Phichit guffaw loudly before he pressed his face into Seung-gil’s jacket to hide his laughter from the cashier. The process went by quickly, Seung-gil’s face stained a permanent red as they left with their bag.

Phichit looked over at Seung-gil as he started the car, his mouth dipped down into a tiny scowl. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I’m never talking to you again.”

Phichit gasped in betrayal, pressing his hand to his chest. “Baby! How could you?”

Seung-gil rolled his eyes, his mouth turning up a bit at the corners as they pulled out of the store parking lot. Phichit smirked, leaning over to kiss Seung-gil’s cheek.

“This better be worth it,” Seung-gil muttered, his face hot against Phichit’s lips. Phichit nibbled at the edge of his jaw, the pale skin reddening. He snuck a hand down to Seung-gil’s lap, massaging gently.

“I’ll make it worth it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all y'all nasties that wanted a chapter of porn (I did too. There is no judgement here, bc I too share the SeungChuChu thirst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tosses confetti into the air* Y'all ready for some SeungChuChu porn!?

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” Phichit murmured around Seung-gil’s mouth as the man pressed him into the door to Seung-gil’s hotel room. Hands roamed down to his ass and he gasped as Seung-gil moved his hips against him. He hit him with the bag that held their lube and condoms. “Seung-gil, let me open the door.”

“I don’t wanna let go of you,” the Korean man muttered lowly, his mouth sucking wet kisses into Phichit’s throat. The older man groaned, his empty hand coming up to card through soft black hair.

“We can’t do this out here,” he panted, trying not to grind against him. “What if someone walks by?”

“I don’t care. You teased me the entire way back here.”

“So, you want JJ to come by and see me naked on your dick?”

Seung-gil sprung away from him, glaring as he looked down at his crotch. “I think you killed my dick.”

Snorting, Phichit turned to swipe the key card through the door and pushed it open. “Just get in here so I can ride you.”

“Oh, look, it lives.”

Phichit laughed, dropping the bag on the floor in favor of pushing the Korean man up against the closing hotel door with a wild grin. “How are you so cute?”

Seung-gil huffed out a laugh against Phichit’s mouth as the man nudges his nose along his. “I should be asking _you_ that.”

“But, I’m asking _you_.”

“Please just shut up and help me get naked.”

Laughter rang out again as Phichit’s hands slid underneath his tee shirt, his fingertips running teasingly over his skin. Seung-gil shivered, curling his fingers into the hair at the base of Phichit’s nape. The Thai man licked at his jaw, nipping at it as he slid his hands down to unfasten Seung-gil’s jeans.

“Phichit,” Seung-gil moaned, sliding his hands down his back. With a few quick tugs, Phichit had Seung-gil’s pants low enough to wrap his hand around his dick and pull it out, stroking softly. A choked sound left the Korean man’s mouth as he jerked into Phichit’s fist, his hands slipping into the back of Phichit’s jeans to grip the curve of his ass. “Oh, my _god_.”

“Wait,” Phichit breathed, pulling away. Seung-gil pouted at the movement, but his eyes brightened as Phichit quickly tugged his shirt off over his head, his hands going to his jeans’ button. A smirk found its way to the Thai man’s face as he watched Seung-gil watch him pull of his jeans and underwear, his dick twitching with interest. “Like what you see?”

“I liked what I saw an hour ago when we were already naked,” Seung-gil said matter-of-factly. Phichit giggled, shuffling backwards to sit down on the bed. Seung-gil’s face flushed a bright red as Phichit laid back, arching his back in a stretch. He reached back to pull his shirt off over his head, tossing the garment aside as he planted his knees on either side of Phichit’s hips, leaning over him on his hands and knees. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

Phichit’s cheeks turned a burnt red, his eyes glistening as he stared up at Seung-gil. “You might’ve mentioned it earlier when you confessed.”

Seung-gil smiled, leaning down to press a kiss on Phichit’s left pectoral muscle, right over his heart. “You are so beautiful, Phichit.”

The Thai man gasped, his hands coming up to grip Seung-gil’s shoulders. “Please get naked.”

There were a few awkward shuffles as Seung-gil tried to kick off his pants while hovering over Phichit’s naked form. He nearly toppled over when his waistband got stuck on his ankles, Phichit laughing loudly as he steadied him with firm hands on his waist.

“Finally,” Phichit breathed softly when Seung-gil had managed to divest himself of his pants, laying his body on top of Phichit’s. Tan hands ran down a pale back to grip Seung-gil’s ass and pull him closer. “Touch me, Seung-gil.”

Leaning down, Seung-gil captured Phichit’s mouth with his own, his hands pressing against his sides as he moved against him. Phichit’s breath caught in his throat as the Korean’s hand slid down to his thigh, tugging his leg up over his hip. Their erections brushed together and Seung-gil let out a groan, the sound swallowed up by Phichit’s lips.

“Grab the lube,” Phichit murmured, running a hand around Seung-gil’s waist to press against the man’s chest, pushing him away lightly. Seung-gil hummed, kissing him once more before pulling away to grab the bag up off the floor. Phichit made a ‘gimme’ motion with his hand as the Korean man ripped open the box of lube and pulled the tube out.

“What?” Seung-gil asked, unscrewing the top to peel off the protective seal. Phichit groaned, tossing his head back against the bed, his hips twitching. “You don’t get to do that. I’m doing it for you.”

Moans rang out as Phichit threw a forearm over his eyes. “How can you go from being such an awkward dork to being so sexy, oh my _god_.”

“It’s a talent,” Seung-gil smirked, putting the box of condoms on the nightstand next to the bed. “Situate yourself. I’m going down.”

Phichit cackled, turning his body so that he laid the correct way on the bed. He grabbed a pillow as Seung-gil knelt between his legs, lifting his hips to push the pillow under his lower back and hips. He winked at Seung-gil coated his fingers with the lube, setting the tube to the side for later use. “All ready for you, Captain.”

“I don’t remember the iceberg from Titanic being able to talk,” Seung-gil remarked, settling down on his forearms in between Phichit’s spread thighs. Phichit laughed breathlessly, his brown eyes staring down at Seung-gil as the man pressed wet kisses to his thighs. “Relax for me, darling.”

“Darling?” Phichit murmured eagerly, his hips canting upwards as Seung-gil circled his entrance with a finger. He whimpered when Seung-gil leaned forward to suck a kiss onto his perineum, pressing his nose into the crease of his thigh and hip. “ _God_.”

“Not God,” Seung-gil whispered, running his free hand up Phichit’s thigh as he eased a finger inside of him. The Thai man relaxed into the touch, moaning when Seung-gil pressed kisses and kitten licks up his stomach. “Just me.”

Phichit keened when he found his prostate, his finger crooking to caress it softly. His hands found their way to the Korean’s hair, tugging him closer as he lavished Phichit’s hips with his tongue. Seung-gil slowly added a second finger, pressing in carefully and oh-so slowly. Phichit’s hips buckled, his knees knocking against Seung-gil’s sides.

“ _Please_ ,” he babbled, his back arching off of the bed when Seung-gil’s fingers brushed his prostate again. “Do that _again_.”

Seung-gil hummed, moving his fingers in time with his kisses, teeth scraping gently over Phichit’s dark skin. The Thai’s hands tightened in his hair, impatience making him tug harshly. Seung-gil looked up to watch Phichit tip his head back against the pillows, his pinkened chest rising and falling in quick breaths. With his free hand, Seung-gil ran a hand up Phichit’s torso, brushing his thumb over his nipple as he kissed at the base of his dick.

“Doing okay?” He asked in a soft voice as he added a third finger, twisting his wrist to push deeper into Phichit’s body.

“More than okay,” Phichit sighed, his hips canting gently with Seung-gil’s thrusts. “I’m doing gre- _ah_!”

Seung-gil smirked, licking up the length of Phichit’s dick. “Good to know.”

“How can you be so sassy when you’re doing this?” Phichit asked in a breathless voice, staring down at the man between his thighs. Seung-gil shrugged, taking hold of Phichit’s dick with his free hand. “Oh, my god, Seung-gil, _please_.”

“What do you want?” Seung-gil murmured, his fingers thrusting deeper and harder. He brushed his lips over the head of his dick, staring up at him with dark eyes. “Tell me what you want, Phichit.”

“I want-” Phichit swallowed thickly, running a thumb over Seung-gil’s cheekbone. The Korean man leaned into the touch, his lips slipping against Phichit’s dick. “I want you to suck me. Suck me and fuck me with your fingers.”

“Till you come?”

“ _Please_.”

“You better hold onto something,” Seung-gil smirked, licking the underside of his cock before sucking the head into his mouth. Phichit cursed in Thai, one hands going up to his mouth to muffle the near-scream that escaped, the other going down to grasp Seung-gil’s hair in a tight fist. Seung-gil frowned, pulling away to nip harshly at his hip. “Don’t cover your mouth.”

Phichit gasped, his hips rocking against Seung-gil’s fingers, head tossed back. “But, people will hear.”

“I want to hear.” Seung-gil told him, tugging at his dick a few times. Phichit moaned softly, his hand going from Seung-gil’s hair to brush over his lower lip. Seung-gil sucked his thumb into his mouth, tongue laving over the pad. Phichit hummed, pulling his thumb back out to spread spit over Seung-gil’s mouth.

“Love me, Seung-gil.” Phichit murmured, tilting his hips up towards the man’s face. “Love me.”

Smiling, Seung-gil leaned down to suck him back into his mouth, tongue slurping under the head. Phichit keened, his hand slipping back to twine into the hair at the base of Seung-gil’s nape. Seung-gil bobbed his head, the slurping noises making him blush as he pumped his fingers in and out, in and out of Phichit at a slightly quicker pace.

“I’m so close,” Phichit almost wailed, hips jerking when Seung-gil took him deeper into his mouth, his throat spasming around the head of his cock. “Seung-gil, _please_.”

Seung-gil let out a pleased hum, speeding his efforts up a little more. Phichit squealed in delight when his free hand skated up his torso to tease a nipple, tugging on it until it turned a dark, rosy red. He sucked harshly, curling his tongue around Phichit until the man shook apart in his embrace with a scream, his come salty and bitter on Seung-gil’s tongue.

“Why didn’t you confess sooner?” Phichit mumbled sleepily as Seung-gil crawled up his lax form, gently settling his weight on top of the Thai man. He shifted them until they were on their sides, Phichit hitching his leg up over Seung-gil’s hip. “We could’ve been doing this for _ever_.”

Seung-gil chuckled, running a hand through sweat-damp hair. “You intimidated me with your social media prowess.”

“I’d rather intimidate you with my sexual prowess.” Phichit slurred, leaning forward to suck on Seung-gil’s collarbone. His hand slid down the Korean man’s stomach, nails digging into his abs before he wrapped his hand around his dick. “Lay on your back.”

“You’re ready again?” Seung-gil laughed, following his order. Phichit swayed onto his knees, steadying himself with a hand on Seung-gil’s stomach. The Korean sucked in a quick breath when he settled into his lap, rubbing their cocks together. Phichit laughed with him, leaning over him to suck his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Yuuri’s not the only one with stamina, y’know.”

“Please don’t mention your best friend when we’re in bed,” Seung-gil whined, pressing his forehead against Phichit’s jawline. “Don’t mention anyone when we’re in bed.”

“Aw,” Phichit pouted, leaning back to rock in Seung-gil’s lap. “Is my baby jealous?”

Seung-gil slid his hands up Phichit’s thighs until he could grip his hips in his hands. “Terribly. Now grab a condom.”

“Anything for you, _baby_.”

Seung-gil groaned as the man bent to reach the nightstand, plucking the box up. He flashed Seung-gil a smirk as he pulled out the long strip of condoms, closing his teeth around the top one to tug it off. The foil split open and Phichit made a horrible face before sticking his tongue out.

“These taste so gross!” He exclaimed, rubbing his tongue with the back of his palm. Seung-gil watched in amusement as he tossed aside the ripped and broken one, using his hands to pull the next one off.

“That’s because they’re for sexual intercourse, Phichit.” Seung-gil teased, rolling his hips up against the Thai man’s. “Not oral sex.”

“Fuck you,” Phichit whispered brokenly, head tipping back as he rocked back down into Seung-gil’s hips, the condom slipping from between his fingers to fall onto the bed. He steadied himself with his hands on Seung-gil’s stomach, grinding himself down into him. Seung-gil moaned, running his hands back to cup Phichit’s ass.

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Seung-gil said in a heated tone. “Put the condom on me please.”

“Smart ass,” Phichit complained, picking the condom back up to carefully tear the foil open. “I should break your dick in half.”

“Please don’t. What would you ride then?”

“Your tongue.”

Seung-gil choked, staring up at Phichit in surprise. The Thai man winked at him, his smile curving into something sexier. Gripping Seung-gil in his hand, he rolled the condom down messily before bending to kiss the tip. Seung-gil’s hips jerked, his hands gripping Phichit’s ass tightly.

“Thought you didn’t like the taste?”

“No, but I like teasing you.”

“Phichit.”

“Okay, okay.” The Thai man grumbled, grabbing the bottle of lube that laid off to the side. He drizzled some onto his palm, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he spread the substance over Seung-gil’s dick. The Korean man laughed softly, before his breath caught as Phichit pulled himself up to hover over Seung-gil’s cock. Slowly, he guided it inside of himself with his hand, sinking down onto him more and more. Seung-gil grunted, his hands sliding up and down Phichit’s thighs when he bottomed out, swiveling his hips to get used to the filling sensation.

“ _Oh_ ,” Phichit sighed, his head falling forward until he was arched over Seung-gil’s chest, his hands planted on the man’s stomach, his fingers digging into the muscle there. “Oh, my _god_. _This_ is what I’ve been missing out on?”

“Apparently,” Seung-gil chirped, kissing the top of Phichit’s head. The Thai man smacked at his stomach lightly, making him laugh. Phichit moaned out as the laughing forced their hips to rock together, his nails digging crescent moons into Seung-gil’s skin. “Are you okay?”

Phichit leaned back, running his hands down to rest right above Seung-gil’s pelvis, rolling his hips. Seung-gil bit his lip at the look that crossed Phichit’s face- somewhere between awe and arousal, his lips falling open with a wet sigh. “So good, Seung-gil.”

“Your ride awaits,” Seung-gil joked breathily, canting his hips up into Phichit’s. The man cried out, leaning back down to press himself as close as possible to Seung-gil, his mouth sucking at his jawline.

They were quiet for a while, just content with rocking together, Phichit’s cock rubbing against their stomachs as they exchanged wet, gasping kisses. Seung-gil dragged a hand up from Phichit’s ass to curl his fingers into black hair, tilting his head to the side in order to deepen the kisses. Phichit moaned into his mouth, his breath coming harshly as he began to raise his hips, Seung-gil’s dick rubbing against him as he slid up and down, going further and further each time.

“ _Ah_!” Phichit keened when Seung-gil withdrew entirely, sinking down fully and swiveling his hips in a tiny circle. Seung-gil groaned, his hips bucking as he did it again, his breath puffing out across Seung-gil’s collarbone.

“You feel so good, Phichit.” Seung-gil murmured, pressing his mouth against the man’s temple. Whimpers left Phichit’s mouth as his pace sped up, until he leaned back to bounce in Seung-gil’s lap, his hands planted on his pale chest to steady himself. Seung-gil threw his head back, panting as he felt his orgasm nearing. “ _God_.”

“Not God,” Phichit mimicked him, bending to ghost his mouth over his as Seung-gil’s hand fisted over his cock. “Just me.”

Seung-gil growled lowly as he came, crushing the Thai man to his chest and licking his way into his mouth. Phichit keened into his mouth, his release sticky and hot against their stomachs. He whimpered as they rocked together through their orgasms, hands clutching each other close.

“I’m so glad you told me you liked me,” Phichit hummed against Seung-gil’s mouth, leaning his face in to lick at his open, gasping mouth. Seung-gil laughed breathlessly, turning them onto their sides to cuddle into Phichit’s chest.

“So am I.” He whispered softly, running his hand down Phichit’s side to tug him closer against him. He gasped, looking up at the Thai man, who was blushing darkly. “Already?”

“I told you Yuuri’s not the only one with stamina to spare.”

Seung-gil smirked, pulling the used condom off of himself and flinging it towards the garbage can before reaching for another. “On your back, Chulanont. It’s time for _my_ ride.”

“Oh, _God_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs to listen to while writing porn (by and for Siren-Of-Old)  
> -Partition by Beyoncé!  
> -Slow Motion by Trey Songz  
> -Touch My Body by Mariah Carey  
> -Hey Sexy Lady by Shaggy  
> -Good For You by Selena Gomez
> 
> Why do I sin so?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!!


End file.
